the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle against Darth Vader/Sideous' defeat
Here's how the battle aganist Vader goes in Return of Darth Sideous. And so is Sideous death. 2 then fly into a big room, then hop off their dragons and slowly search around then they split up Darth Vader: breathing Come out, Princess Yuna. does and they both clash their sabers as Sideous cackles Darth Sideous: Good, use your aggressive feelings, young alicorn. Let the hate flow through you. Darth Vader: You were taught well, young Yuna. Yuna: I will not fight you, Vader. You were once a Jedi. Darth Vader: her You are unwise to lower your defenses! clash their sabers at different angles then Yuna jumps onto a high walkway Yuna: Your thoughts betray you, Vader. I feel the good in you. A conflict. Darth Vader: There is no conflict. Yuna: You couldn't kill me before, and I don't believe you will again. Darth Vader: You under estimate the power of the darkside. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny. his lightsaber which cuts the walkway down and Yuna rolls off and into a dark corner Darth Sideous: good, good. searches around for Yuna but she is hiding Darth Vader: You can not hide forever, Yuna. Yuna: I will not fight you. Darth Vader: Give yourself to the darkside. It is the only way you can save your friends and dragons. Yuna: gasps Darth Vader: Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong, especially for sisters. Yuna: gasp Darth Vader: So, you have blind sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her. Princess Luna was wise to hide her from me, not her failure as Princess is complete. If you will not turn to the darkside, perhaps she will. Yuna: her lightsaber and the Lunar Saber NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! clash their sabers in different angles {but Yuna is gaining the upper hand and soon leads Vader to a walkway and swings both of her sabers at breakneck speeds and then cuts off Vader's right hand with the Lunar Saber!] Darth Vader:' AAAH!' Darth Sideious: laughing Good, good. Your hate has made you powerful. Now forefill your destiny and take Vader's place at my side. Yuna isn't listening, as she is distracted with Vader's hand, finding it to actually be a robotic one. Yuna: for a moment and then deactivates both of her sabers Never. I'll never join the Darkside. You failed, Sideous, for I am a Jedi. Like my mother before me. Darth Sideous: Very well, Jedi Alicorn. If you will not turn you will die. both of his sabers and activates them Yuna; both of her sabers Wrong! both start clashing their sabers at different angles Luke Skywaker races into the scene as everyone else (save for Blythe and the pets) do the same Darth Sideous: pushes Yuna back then slams her on the floor several times Foolish alicorn, now you will be destroyed. lightning shocks her Yuna: AAAAAHH!!!! Darth Sideous: and walks closer Only now, at the end do you understand. shocking her as he gets closer and then stops Yuna: groaning Darth Sideous: Your skills are no much for the darkside, you will pay the price for your lack of visual. shocking her Yuna: AAAAAHHH!!!! Luke Skywalker: Father, please! Don't let him do this! Yuna: AAAAHAH!!!! Darth Sideous: stops Now young alicorn, you will die. shocking her with even more powerful force lightning Yuna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luke Skywalker: Father! Vader looks at Yuna then to Sideous and then lifts him up then carries Sideous to the big drop just under the walkway and then throws him down it Darth Sideous; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Darth Vader: weakily Yuna: up {Luke then rushes over and holds his father] Hiccup: Come on, let's get out of here. heads to a ship that has landed (the pets are now carrying Blythe onboard) as Luke carries his father Darth Vader: Luke, help me take this mask off. Yuna: But you'll die. Darth Vader: Nothing can stop that now, just for once, let look on you all with my own eyes. and Yuna then help get the mask off and it shows the true face of Anakin Skywalker Vikings: gasp Astrid: Anakin?! You're Darth Vader?! Anakin: Yes, I am. But not anymore. Princess Celestia: Good, old friend. Anakin: Princess, I'm sorry for my actions back then. Princess Celestia: All is forgiven. Anakin: Now go. me. Luke: I will not leave you father, you're coming with us, I've got to save you. Anakin: You already have. You were right, you were right about me. Tell your sister, you were right. [slowly dies Luke: Father, I won't leave you. Vader dies Yuna: He's gone. Luke: mourns Princess Luna: Let's go. all board the ship and it takes off Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duel Scenes